1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the sorting of livestock, and particularly to a sorting gate which permits livestock to be directed into different pens by a single individual operating the gate by remote control as the individual drives the livestock down a chute associated with the sorting gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to employ sorting gates to direct livestock into one of a plurality of pens for containing the animals as desired for various purposes. Examples of sorting gates previously proposed can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 182,688, issued Sept. 26, 1876, to A. Minor; U.S. Pat. No. 262,373, issued Aug. 8, 1882, to R. W. Cole; U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,214, issued Apr. 18, 1950, to W. C. Miller, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,099, issued Jan. 8, 1963, to G. M. Stevens.
Among difficulties encountered with prior art sorting gates are that they must necessarily be employed with rather narrow guide chutes, and are not conveniently controlled by an operator herding the animals down the guide chute toward the sorting gate.